


ID

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Kudos: 14





	ID

“不是每个人都有机会从头来过，也不是每一个人都愿意从头来过。”

杨记这话记得很清楚，蜘蛛网从他房间的角落里被扫除，他的手指缠着那些散落的丝线，看着它们被门缝或是窗缝涌进来的风一点点吹散，觉得很像某些东西，某些裴往他的潜意识里灌进去的东西，他不愿意记住，裴却偶尔不经意间提起，显然裴本身是不介意这些事的，或者说，他其实并不是特别关注陈的存在。

至少一开始是。裴也从没问过他，在第一次下井之后，井端的裴同样也看到了陈七零八落的尸体，那个时候他下意识的把杨紧急抽出了，面对杨疑惑的眼神，他觉得自己有点失态。杨自己从没在现实世界中提起过，时间一久，裴觉得自己提起就是认输了，说明他在意杨，他不想给任何人这样的错觉，上司，同事，杨，包括他本人，他们只是普通的肉体关系，两人都闲的无聊于是打打炮发泄一下，仅此而已，互相不用负责不用耗费心力，单纯且轻松，他认为现阶段的杨需要这种类型的交往方式。

至于事情到底是从什么时候开始变糟的，没有人发现，裴也无从察觉，大概是床上得多了他对杨的身体产生了留恋，大概是他发现由于杨和陈之间的关联过于紧密所以多次下井之后杨保留了些许现实和井中的记忆，大概是近几次被抽出意识之后杨的噩梦和干呕以及对疼痛无休无止的渴望，他甚至要求裴在床上打他，掐住他的脖子，怎么样都好只要能弄痛他就行，好像他在急于脱离这个现实世界，他偶尔会产生幻觉，觉得自己还在井中，发了疯一样的寻找陈的尸体，翻遍裴家里面的每一个角落，然后意识到这并不是井里的箱庭世界之后，就开始瘫在地板上发呆。

他和陈的合照基本上都随着去祭拜陈的日子给一点点烧掉了，留下的不多，他总是随身带着。陈死在他们两人自己的家里，杨无法再回去，遇见裴之前东躲西藏的自己找了几个房子住，他也不知道自己在躲什么，他明知陈不会怪他可他还是坚持着惩罚自己，那些对凶手的恨已经反噬到了他身上，他开始恨自己，恨他为什么那天没有及时回去，恨他的工作没有做到位，恨他是个没用的警察。

裴把他捡回了家，他把那仅剩下的一张照片贴在了裴给他的房间里，就在墙壁的正中央，好让他知道这里不是井，这里的陈不会死的像残垣断壁，这里的陈安息了。杨希望他安息，可凶手没抓到，陈的仇没有报，他就有理由继续活着，尽管他在井中为了解开谜题不停的寻死，这种情况在他带入了外界记忆以后发生得更加频繁，他没办法死，他不能死，但他想死。井里的死有真实的痛感，他像吸毒上瘾了一般。裴提醒过他这个，却总是讲了一半便把话吞进去，开口说任务要紧。

杨不太想深究原因是什么，裴的确帮了他很多，他的态度一直是处于我没让你来帮我但你为什么一定要来帮我，他觉得自己这种想法很不好，尤其是在得知裴在井端也有了死亡实感之后，杨开始收敛，能不死就尽量不死，他的原话是，不想欠裴人情，虽然已经欠了那么多，但能少一点就是一点，代价就是出来了井以后他开始在可控范围内进行自残，每次裴看到他额头又撞破了手腕又被割了，眼睛都不会眨一下，帮他包扎好伤口，床上还是该做什么做什么，甚至有时候会把伤口再折腾开，弄得床单上都是血，杨在这种时候就总是笑，那笑黑得像永不见天日的白昼。

死亡实感对于井端的人来说不是好事，大概百分之二十的精神与井里的人相连，裴一开始没有体会到，是另一次连环杀人案的解密中他栽了跟头，已经下到井中的杨按照常规找到了井中的陈，可这个井里的陈是活着的，会动的会说话的能拉琴的还活着陈，裴是第一次见到。

然后他就直接死在了杨的面前。

杨盯着倒在血泊里的陈看了几秒钟，丝毫没有犹豫，直接开枪自杀了。

裴突然感觉到太阳穴传来一阵像小锤子不断砸下去的点状痛感，并且越来越强烈到让他禁不住扶住额头，他意识到他产生了死亡实感，他的精神已经和井中的杨连接了百分之二十，他没有参与和承受一部分杨的自杀，他只是接受了杨的传递，他不知道这只有百分之二十的剧痛，承受了百分之百的杨究竟是怎么忍耐下去的。

他热衷于此。裴想。

这个井他们试了有大概二十次，每一次都是以陈死在杨面前而杨自杀结束，由于裴已经产生了死亡实感，他觉得再这样下去，太阳穴的疼痛会让他失去理智，他去了隔壁，打开机舱把杨拽出来，命令他不能继续了，必须换人。

杨比他低一些，被拽起来以后只能靠着他的胳膊才能得以站立，他额头上全是冷汗，身上的黑色短袖已经被汗水浸透，他整个人像是刚在太阳底下晒了24个小时一样，几乎快要脱水，嘴唇泛白，眼神无法聚焦，连手指都在颤抖。

就这样你还想继续？裴蹲下来，把杨放在地板上，半抱着他，这姿势很暧昧，旁边还有同事和下属在，他本不想这样，可是他是第一次看到出机舱的杨是这个样子，说实话他有点被吓到了。

我可以继续。杨说，但我不打算继续了，你也觉得痛了吧，我不想欠你的。

因为陈？

杨哽住了，张了张嘴又闭上。

因为Eddy。他最终还是回答了，语气虚浮，像是飘在半空中。我知道我的目的不是救他而是解谜，但我好久没见过他了，我好想他。

说完这话，他再次闭上眼睛笑，像永不见天日的白昼。


End file.
